Why Me?
by LifeOnMars987
Summary: Clelia is a mysterious girl and she is part of the crew of the kidd pirates. What is her past? Why the captain does not seem to bear her? Find out! (Sorry for my English, it's my first story) I re-post and correct the second chapter :-)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I developed a small fixation for a certain Red Head..so I decid to try to write is not my first language so please be nice! See ya!

###

The sun rose higher,popping up from the relatively calm sea,and she had not slept, she have the watch on the crow's nest .

'Holding out her arms to the sky,she had never stopped to scan the horizon and though the night had been relatively quiet, since they had embarked on the journey beyond the Red Line, the anxiety had taken the place of tranquility in every case.

Whatever danger could appear suddenly, even now, that it seemed unlikely, total silence reigns.

The ship was still wrapped in sleep and so all his companions, with the exception,and she was sure of this ,of the lone figure under her, leaning on the parapet with his back, was polishing his blades in perfect silence, so much silence that if she was not accustomed to the fact that every morning she found him in that position would not have heard for sure.

It was the only early riser besides her,others, that horde of barbarians without control, always rose more 'late from their couches although very early compared to the Captain.

She descended with a graceful leap in front of the lonely polisher who get up 'his head not at all surprised by her sudden appreance.

The glitter of the sun struck the helmet that he wore always, or so it seemed much was part of him.

In the past, when they met for the first time and even after she had joined the crew, tormented him in many ways to know why he's wore the mask, what was so terrible that he wanted to hide, and abused him constantly telling that if his appearance was so horrible to bring a damn helmet, he might as well if he took that away so he can scare enemies with his uglyness.

She hope that in this way he finally lost his temper, throwing his helmet on the ground and show the face telling him to black anger: "Are you happy now?" But it had never happened.

Indeed he had proved unflappable and she eventually,almost without realizing it, had come to accept, indeed to believe that the Killer's face was unconsciously that..She smile at the thought.

E greeted him with a nod of her chin.

Killer grunted under the mask and lowered his head on his arms, which now are brightness but he continued to clean up undeterred and manic.

"It 'was another night without a hitch .." she sighed, sitting down next to her feet resting her head on the boards of the ship.

And continued, not finding a reaction from him"Except for the snoring of those I don't feel quiet, you don't have the same feeling?" Killer nodded at her,without uttering a sound, and she turned to him with a smile." I do not understand why you get up so early, if you don't talk before noon Killer, really, a mummy is certainly more chatty!"Killer chuckled under his helmet eyeing his nakama from small holes that the mask have.

Clelia was always wake up as if she had never needed to sleep, even though she had dark circles under her brown eyes denounced the fatigue that she was evidently tired, but she refused to show that to the saw her curl on herself, keeping her knees with her arms fully tattooed while a strange chill or who knows what else, shook her imperceptibly for others but not for Killer.. he was a good observer.

Since they had left for the New World she had not been more '"quiet", as she often admitted in their conversations. And he was sure not for the scenes she had seen in recent days,cities razed to the ground, haunted islands, and dead pirates.

That was most time that she was in the crew,she had joined them with Heat, and was ruthless like them,or at least kept to appear like that,obviously she don't want get the Captain mad.

Yet Killer could see in her eyes the fear, especially the fear of the unknown, of not knowing what was waiting for them around the corner, that's why since they had left willingly took the place on the crow's nest, that role there, the guard evidently it made her feel more 'at safe.

Killer sighed shaking his head and momentarily freed from the thought of cleaning her precious blades slipped on the boards to sit next to her. In the meantime she had pulled out of the pocket of her torn pants blacks an object of metal, and she twirled that in his hands thoughtfully,undecided to use or less at that hour of the morning.

She realized that Killer was sitting beside her, as usual,and then, just as she wanted to practice, and as indeed he expected, she took the metal object to her lips and began to blow into, composing the usual melody good morning that marked the end of their morning" we say" intimacy, calm down her, and began the day.

Nothing calmed her as sitting with Killer playing her called the melody of the song that was playing good morning in her head ,'cause as if she had uttered the word "melody" on the ship, all the others would have laughed and probably the Captain would kill her because a Kidd pirate not could express itself in a way so..sweet and female.

Besides, she thought, as she continued to blow and felt her tense body relax for the familiar music produced by herself, she had given up on all possible charms that a woman could even think of having since she joined them.

Not that she was a woman who loved the frills anyway, but sometimes looking at the other women, who went around bobbing with their colorful bikinis or their low-cut sweaters and mostly could speak freely to their Captain, and even scold him, as she had heard that the Navigator of Mugiwara did, a twinge of envy rode in bones.

She could not even think of being able to scold Eustass, though he deserved it all the time, and especially could not dress like most 'because the outfit of the crew was decided by the same arrogance that gave orders that she could not refuse .

She had sworn allegiance with his friend Heat and therefore even if she bit her tongue continuously, when she understood that she had reached its limit only to hear the mention of the lullaby continues his orders to her preferred raise heels and leave rather than starting a verbal duel that would have only resulted in broken bones and umiliations.

He seems very happy when she running away,because most of the time he sent someone to catch her, and that someone was either Heat or was Wire, so she eventually gave up, and instead of engaging in a fight with two of them, it would be meaningless because they were her nakamas, she returned to listen, and finally to obey, never give him the satisfaction of looking down in front of him, while the poor guy on duty was holding her by the shoulders and said quietly with that gesture to calm down.

And then Eustass grinning, happy to have once again control over her.

One note came out crooked from her harmonica, awakening Killer by his listening, and she from her thoughts, now that the song was ruined not had more 'point staying to blow.

Clelia frowned again, thinking that Kidd also spoiled her music.

Killer looked puzzled, trying to see her expression now that kept her head down and her long brown hair covered her face entirely.

"What? "he said,saying the first sentence of the day.

Clelia looked up watching him and he noticed her angry expression." Your fucking Captain ruined my ability to play! "cried nervous,after she smiled realizing she had said a stupid thing.

Kidd not was there and probably would not be there for hours. "He's'even your fucking captain and I don't think it's good to say fucking loud when he's might to get up..you know what happens when he doesn't end his sleep." Killer said, half-seriously, and Clelia was sure he was grinning behind the mask. "Yeah..I know what happens .." muttered her losing her smile, remembering that the last time she had woken up him because of an attack by a sea monster, (And she had done it to him because Killer ordered her, telling her that he would be angry beyond all expectations if he could not fight) he had smartly slapped on the back of her head, knocking her to the ground with a thud, and after leaving his room cursing leaving her to touch her aching head.

From that day she had no more 'dared to cross the threshold of his room except upon invitation, which rarely happened since he seemed irritated with her for each thing.

And she had accepted the fact that the captain simply could not bear her.

He asked her to join his crew, and though she understood his reasons, since she was a good fighter,even she don't bore him 'that much, she does not even ask the reason for the unwarranted hates women?

She almost never behaved like a woman,but Clelia supposed that Eustass wanted Heat with him, and since he had found them together and understood that was to take them both for who wished actually as a member, he had made that request, but none could overcome his prejudices toward women and especially toward "that blob of shitty tattoes" that was her for him.

She sighed, looking the tattoos she had on her arms, chest and neck, just like Heat,as she had done those with him, although her were was proud of her tattoes because she wanted them following a disastrous event that had involved her and her friend, and she had not spoken of that to anyone, even Killer and Wire which felt genuine affection for them, after all that time.

Shocking her head at the thought, when she heard the first sounds coming from inside the ship, and especially Killer's legs that rose from the earth and that which was announced her to go to work, like him anyway.

And while she also lifted her, pulling off the dust from the nail skin sleeveless she wore, was struck by the feeling of being observed.

Infact not far from them, with arms folded across his broad chest,was the fucking Captain watched them with a look of pure dismay grim or something more.

They could not have woken him! Clelia swallowed anxiously. "Or maybe yes?" she thought. "What the hell are you doing? Enjoying the morning breeze? We have an infinity of things to do, and the next island is just an hour away .. "quickly snarled, slamming his white teeth between them.

He was without the usual black lipstick, and his red hair that used to fired up like a bright flame were falling out in clumps on the forehead giving him an innocent look.

Clelia, was a little bewildered. "Where the hell are his ugly glasses?" She thought swaying their bare feet and waiting for Killer respond to his allegations, since she did not want to irritate him even more 'and did not want to suffer the she couldn't help to scrutinize him with curiosity because she did not understand why he look so unusual.

"Kidd .." Killer said with a note of confusion in tone, giving voice to her thoughts, "Why do you have hair on your face? where are your stupid pussy glasses-clip? "

Killer was the only one who could talk to him that way without being killed, and Clelia is fully enjoyed the insult that he had given him very calmly sketching an involuntary sneer that Kidd unfortunately see 'in spite of the locks on his eyes. "Shut up! and You .. "He hissed at her struggling to reach them and grabbing her by the hair in a flash," Do not try more 'to laugh unless you do not want to end up in the sea again and don't see Heat around ready to jump to return your worthless ass on my ship! "Clelia snorted irritated and tried to wriggle out of the socket, but it was lifted from the ground, and of course Killer would not help, certainly if Eustass had tried to kill her, maybe he would have deterred but now as usual he stood apart from their "skirmishes", since in his twisted logic she provoked him and she had to pay the consequences.

Clelia sighed and put her hand on the Captain's trying to make him desist from the outlet, and looked at him again, since he was so close and unusual in that aspect. "Master Kidd," she began clenching his teeth against the pain "your glasses are over there '..' and pointed to a crate of rhum turned with those stupid glasses-clip on.

She saw that as soon as he had lifted her from the ground and thought it was the only way to extricate the hook .He,infact turned his head sharply and stopped to growl , following her finger, and soon after released his grip on her hair throwing her to the ground with roughness.

Clelia got up almost immediately she feeling Killer laughed beneath the mask.

"You're an ass Slaughtermaster, when are you going to help me to kill him?" She hissed irritated and Killer shrugged silently saying "Never."

He saw Kidd put on his glasses in a hurry as if they were part of his body, and turning to them again annoyed. "Killer!we have to discuss some thinghs..and you -hissed irritated without looking at her- go to prepare the fucking food and trying to do a decent thing for once! "

Clelia snorted and go away 'briskly toward the galley, when again she was grabbed by the hair with violence and knowing what was wrong folded her arms across her chest while Eustass turned she toward her waiting "Sure Master Kidd" She hissed, looking for a moment and seeing the damn fun in his damned amber eyes now discovered by the fringe .

Then he put her back down again, this time with unusual delicacy and disappear waving his stupid coat. Clelia gritted her teeth and ran towards the galley hoping that this was the last time she had something to do with fucking Captain for that day.


	2. Chapter 2

_The man was walking on the dirty road of the peaceful little city._

 _He always liked to walk around alone, even for a short time, enjoying a moment of calm._

 _He preferred to do it at night while others slept founded, that didn't bother nobody._

 _He didn't knew yet, he would remember that night for years, and illuminated by the light of the moon continued his journey without a tought ,so when he heard a sound like a moan of a wounded animal coming from a dark alley,He tought he imaginated it .Driven by curiosity of that persistent noise he walks to the alley. Everything was dark and he took a while to distinguish two figures seated on the ground, one still and tall, and the other small was sobbing,but lifted her eyes quickly over him scared._

 _They were two women, he thought, even if that sort of voodoo doll with blue hair seems too creepy for being human! He squeeze his eyes to see better, but the doll,who he was now sure that was a man got up shooting putting himself in front of the other small figure and spit fire from his mouth with a murderess look._

 _He leaped backward, the flame was not powerful, and he was not the type to get scared, thought that this one spitting fire and looked like a goddamn zombie would have loved by his Boss._

 _ **"Go away!"**_ _roared the zombie always defending the woaman behind didin't move a millimeter and observe had a white shirt that covered them up to the knees, typical of many hospitals._

 _And such a desperate, dirty air that even a guy like him tried something similar to compassion..They where escaped, maybe from an asylum? He did not care at all,he was too intrigued by the man with the fire mouth._

 _ **"Someone is searching for you?"**_ _He said showed no signs of moving, even the girl stood up brushing aside her long brown hair from her face that had a mass of knots and dirt._

 _ **"Who are you? Leave us alone!"**_ _Her voice was hoarse because of the tears,but man sighed and surprising himself, he said a sentence he did not think he would ever said so didn't know why but it was as if someone or something told he what to do._

 _"_ _ **I would like you to come with me.I don't usually help people, but I had never seen someone spit fire from his mouth .."**_

 _The man who had attacked him shut his mouth upset, was again a freak? He had been that for too many years. But that damned masked guy was not ready to give up._

 _ **"Come on..Nobody asks you where you come from, your story, unless you don't want to say that...I Know you never leave the woman alone,and if you go with me you're safe."**_

 _The two looked perplexed. How Could this guy came out of nowhere to ask them to go with him? Why would they trust him?_

 _The man seemed to read their minds,_ _ **"I am the first mate of Kidd Pirates."**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

They were in the middle of a fight.

A group of pirates had tried to board their ship, and much to the chagrin of the Captain, because of the inability of one man who stood guard, drunk from the night before, there were successful.

As usual also this group of pirates declared them the most 'strong of the New World and their captain, a small man from the face lumpy, was fighting against Kidd who was obviously bored.

 **"Watch Eustass Kidd! I will make you to shreds! Goddamn rookie of my boots!"**

He also had a shrill voice and Clelia rolling her daggers to attack one of the rival crew could not help but laughing. _That guy would surely have a bad end._

Kidd heard her laugh and continuing to fire shots from his gun, believing that he could avoid using his Devil Fruit with that man. He turned to look Clelia not far from him.

He watched her kicking a man with bandaged legs slender in black jeans, a man who had tried to shoot her, the movement raised a little the black nail she's wore buttoned up to the neck and that showed nothing but tattoos that seemed to want to come out.

 _Why I 'm looking at her .._ _ **SHIT!?**_

But he could not help to do would never admit it out loud, but he liked to see her more than often not tolerate her, but when she's fighting,was as if she would turn into _another person._

Her movements were more 'sinuous, her brown eyes sparkled and when she's fighting, Clelia always _smiled_ , most seemed to have no fear they fighting against the Marines she became a _damn bloodthirsty beast_ , she hated them deeply, perhaps even most 'of them, and Kidd had often wondered if it was from her past, a past of which he knew little or nothing.

He kept staring at her and shooting, with a faraway expression, _kidnapped._

The shiny long brown hair ended repeatedly on her face and she deviated them with a bored gesture continued to stab any speed guy came near.

Then she looked up at him, feeling observed, first with a look of confusion to which he replied frowning, then he saw her expression change, a flash of concern in her eyes now wide open.

" **KIDD! Be careful!"**

He turned quickly toward the little man that now he had suddenly remembered,but before he could do something Clelia was upon him, and pushed him with such force that they fell to the ground together, one over the other.

Surprised and angry Kidd tried to push her away, but Clelia seemed harpooned to his body,she had put her arms around his neck, holding him in a vise, and then in a flash she had always remained turned on him, throwing a dagger that was stuck in the throat of the rival captain, fell lifeless with a choking, throwing the gun wielding, still facing Kidd.

The surviving pirates threw themselves immediately into the sea out of sight, but it is known that the Kidd Pirates do not prisoners, and while the others kill the fugitives, Clelia got up, shacking the dust off the nail.

 **"I don't need protection whore!"** Kidd stood up trembling with rage, he wanted to kill her,why she wanted to humiliate him like that? She knew that he didn't need anyone, especially her.

 **"Master Kidd he was going to shoot you! And you seemed distracted..I only helped my Captain "**

The sweet and servile tone that she used sent him more 'angry.

 **"I was NOT distracted, you idiot! "** He grabbed her throat lifting her off the ground.

Clelia could not believe that. _Of cuorse he was distracted!_ He was _staring_ at her! Surely to control her and scold her for whatever idiocy more 'later, although his expression was so _quiet_ as he watched ..She schock her head, irritated or at least tried gave us that her throat was still stuck in the big pale hand. _She had saved his life, for fuck's sake._

 **" All right!"** she said angrily in a strangled voice.

And with a powerful bite to his hand, she broke free from the socket, running toward Killer bypassing the numerous corpses.

Kidd was stunned standing where he was, _watching the hand she had bitten._

He could not believe _that the little bitch_ had done such a thing.

Then, even he did not know why he found himself evil smile, _licking the blood that gushed from the wound._

Clelia was surprised that he had not come back to beat her, had remained to... _lick his hand ?!_ She looked at him in shock from a distance more 'reasonable and _he chained her to his eyes and the most' absurd thingh was that he was grinning.. he was 't seemed 'angry anymore!_

She had never done such a thing, but she hadn't even been ever so angry with with herself.

 _Why the hell should I be concerned if he dies or not? It would be a liberation for me and for mankind!_

She begin 'to walk wildly back and forth, holding her head in her hands and snarling in frustration.

Killer had observed everything from far away and was about to burst out and laughingh. He Take her arm forcing her to stop this absurd race.

 **"He likes the bites,you know?"  
**

Clelia gasped and blushed violently. **"W..What are you talking about? What does it matter ?!"**

 **"Why are you blushing?"**

She felt distinctly a chuckle from underneath his mask and she was so much angry that she could beat him.

 **"Killer stop it! He was strangling me!"** Killer could not stop,She was so much red and her eyes bright with anger, her fists tense, but he still felt very funny, _she was not usual to blush._

Clelia threw a punch in his stomach that made him bend over himself and go away. _Another unusual behavior_ thought Killer breathless, holding his stomach and moaning in pain.

Within ten minutes, she had done the things she had never done in three closed the door of her room behind her, as she felt the blast of the enemy ship, Kidd had used his power obviously.

 _Kidd._

 _Why the hell he was staring at her with that predatory gaze and he licked his hand? And why she was blushing like a schoolgirl?_

She shook her head and deliberately decided not to answer those questions. _Eustass_ was crazy and sadistic, nothing strange that he liked bites.

Then she was blushing because of embarrassment for what Killer had said,putting embarassment in a situation where she tried only to save herself... _That's All._

She sighed lying on the bed and pulled out her harmonica,starting to blow in _the fact that she still felt her face burning._

Above the deck Kidd had reached Killer, he still had that wicked smirk on his face.

Killer had recovered from her fist and was doing his best to keep a straight mood, Kidd's face was priceless.

Kidd was watching the sea absorbed and Killer was afraid to know what the hell was he thinking. **" She'll really saved you. You were distracted..you know,and that guy was pulling the trigger.I was coming but she preceded me..and it seems to me that you were happy for that**.."

The Captain was so much absorbed in his thoughts that he ignored the allusion of his first mate, **"Maybe you're right shitty head..She deserves a prize,don't you think?"**

and he start to laugh without restraint, an evil laugh obviously. Killer sighed.

 _Sometimes I think I should leave her in that alley._

Sorry for my english and review please :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks a lot for reviews and I'm sorry if it's hard to read, I'm working on it ;-) So I noticed that many authors call Heat, Edward so I do too! :-D Anyway The story is set after the war of Marineford. Clelia..who knows what waits her! Enjoy it folks and continue to review, the poor author need it! See you!

 _Flashback_

 _Follow the masked man had been simple._

 _When you haven't 'a place to go,even the offer to become a pirate becomes tempting._

 _Edward had grip her by the hand and cantering towards the port. The night was deafening, and Clelia was divided in two by her emotions._

 _As she saw the man who had found them and had offered them a chance, walking in front of them, she was afraid that it was all a fake._

 _That_ _ **they**_ _had found them,and that everything would be plunged back in anguish and pain._

 _And yet .._

 _Yet there was the other half of her telling to trust that guy._

 _So it had seemed that thought the man beside her, her only friend, the one who had helped her escape, and she shaking hands with force, looking sideways._

 _Arrived at the port, apart from the dark, Clelia noticed a familiar smell of blood._

 _The smell was coming from the black ship where the masked man was heading, never turning to them, sure they were following him._

 _The ship was immense and frightening, and she thought for a second to escape back into the alley, but the taking of Eddie convinced her to stay._

 _"If things go bad, I kill all of them and carry you away with me." His hoarse voice, barely a whisper, but firm and threatening, calm she a little._

 _She felt pain all over her, her bare feet was sick._

 _A small footbridge was crashed to the ground at the masked man nodded,and they went up with him always clasping their hands._

 _The black ship was shrouded in darkness too, the smell of blood was always more penetrate.' Clelia knew almost slipping on one of them, that the deck of the ship was full of them._

 _Lumps and puddles of blood, and there,where the masked man had stopped there was a kind of throne._

 _Clelia saw this throne wheres she could see only one leg bent on the arm,moved tirelessly as nervous, bumping on the wood._

 _The man said something to whoever was sitting and then he go away ',suddently was a loud growl from the chair._

 _And later and again during those years, she couldn't suppress a shudder at the memory of the first time she had seen Eustass._

 _She was scared and saw the man partially wrapped in the dark, had terrified her was impressive, almost gigantic, and seemed to radiate such power and such strong that even Edward who was beside her,visibly stiffened .The man snarling, big arms wrapped around his chest, but the thing that Clelia considered more 'frightening were the amber eyes that was staring at her with fury .Eyes that could tear her to pieces just by looking a little longer. She hid behind Edward instinctively to escape from that gaze, which she could only have describe..Evil._

 _"I don't take_ _ **damned women**_ _on my ship!"_

End of Flashback

Clelia after recent events, decided to avoid in every way _the Capitain._

She was scared and worried but relieved that he no longer had 'tried to spoke with her. And now had passed 4 days. _Maybe he had just decided to tease her, licking his hand._

Clelia suppressed a couldn't even think of that scene without blushing, and sadly she thought of that _often_.She don't understand..He had always treated her with pure hate or indifference and sometimes he hit her, especially in the early days, when she had just set foot on his ship.

 _"Pile of bones"_ he called her.

Infact she had not eaten for days when Killer had found her, and her body was skeletal and weak.

She still remembered the first dinner with them. _Never seen so much abundance,_ and her body emaciated, as a young girl, had changed over the years.

Her insecurity would'nt let her think that she was a woman, _an attractive woman_ , but the whistles and looks she was receiving when they came down to the ground or when some pirate with they were fighting appreciated her in vulgar way, sometimes made her aware that there it was so to throw away.

Her brown hair hung down her back, strong and shiny, and the eyes of the same color a little almond,were beautiful and shiny, especially if she was had beautiful breasts, although the leather jacket he wore hid it entirely , and also beautiful long legs, but she never puts on display.

Years ago she proved bought a beautiful red dress, sleeveless and tight that highlighted her body and that made her feel _' ._

But Eustass without even telling her directly had sent Killer to relate her that the whores were in the brothels, _certainly he didn't want one on his ship._

She recalled that Killer had lowered his head embarrassed, and she wanted to go from fucking captain and beat him, but then she decided that wouldn't be important.A day she will a woman for herself and perhaps for someone. Away from there, when Kidd would finally realized his dream. _Or maybe Knows._

Now she continued to cover her forms, and her tattoos which instead she would be proud to show to the whole world.

She roused herself from her thoughts, Eddie had put an hand on her shoulder.

She was sitting in the room of her friend who had long been the carpenter of the crew, Clelia often sat with him also silently watching him settled thinghs. most of those things had been split by Kidd at various times of anger, but _Heat, as had he was renamed by the Captain,_ never complained and do was always been more 'happy than her, to be part of the crew .Kidd had welcomed him in a fraternal way, never asking about his appearance, and even though he would be interrogated about the history of his life, then Kidd didn't ask 'anything more.

" _ **Now you're a member of my crew, Heat, you can start from scratch."**_ had told him the red-head in one of his rare moments of wisdom.

Clelia _never had a sentence like that from Eustass._ this makes her sad, for her fortune everyone else treated her more good, especially Killer and Wire.

 **"So what happened?"** Ed told her with in his usual hoarse whisper, hammering nails on a table.

 **"Nothing .. what should have happened?"** Clelia tried to smile knows that Eddie was aware of all..He was on the deck too that day.

She saw him stop hammering and turn his gaze to her, undecided about what to say or looked at him curiously and he seemed to decide.

 **"Do you know C, about the Captain I think that you .."**

The door slammed with a great thump on the wall and Wire went in, trouble holding the funny hat he wore.

 **"Sorry guys, Clelia the Boss wants to see you."**

Clelia stiffened. **"Why..?"** _He never asked to see alone._

 **"Do you think he say that to me?** -Wire ckucled'- **go, come on..you know he doesn't like to wait .."**

Clelia stood up again in the grip of a strange anxiety, watching Eddie in search of shake 'shoulders with a strange smile, pointing to the door with a nod.

.

Clelia found herself almost trembling in front of the _fucking Captain room_ , Wire beside her, looking surprised by her anxious behavior, knocked once, twice.

 **"Come here"** his deep voice provoked on 'Clelia the usual shiver that had accompanied her in those days, she wished very much to go and hide under the table that Heat was fixing..Wire threw open' the door and saw that she showed no signs of entering looking at the floor, clutching her arms, he gave her a push and closed the door behind him.

She stood by the door always looking down, anxiously. **"You wanted to see me Master Kidd?"** Her voice trembled and she felt Eustass laughing nearby, had to be sitting at his desk.

 **"Yes, I need you for a mission."**

 **"You needs me ..?"**

" **Right .."** Kidd had risen and had approached her, now he stood before her towering over completely.

 **"Lift up your eyes, dagger woman.I'm up here and I hate that you don't look at me as I speak .."** He growled.

Clelia looked up to him.

She was red like _a damn tomato_ and she knew it, she felt the heat on her cheecks.

She cursed herself.

Meet his eyes with hers and saw that _the bastard was smiling ambiguously,_ Clelia found herself looking at him with a strange interesting.

His hair was down 'on the forehead once again, the glasses around the neck.

He didn't wearing his stupid coat and broad shoulders were in sight, so' as the bandolier where he kept dagger and pistol, while the pants were black.

She looked again at his face and realized that _Eustass was doing the same thing with her!_ She caught him at look at her legs, and chest, and when his eyes went up on Clelia's face she was looking at him confused, but no longer red. Her lips plowed in a confusion smile.

 **" What's fucking up?"** He said irritated that she had caught him looking at her.

 **"Is 'the second time that you look at me like that."** She said in a whisper, already cursing hersself for the folly of that sentence, lowering suddenly her eyes away from him.

 _Now he's angry 'and hit me!Much time that he doesn't, but it could easily kill me for what I said!_

It was completely closed on herself waiting for the punch or the slap that instead not arrived.

Kidd instead start 'to _laughing loud._

 _Umpredictable bastard._ Clelia opening her eyes again.

 **"I look at you? You wish woman.. you look at me.."** He was still approached more, 'Clelia now could feel _his breath on her nose._

 _They were never, ever been so close. She was shocked!_

 **" Or not?"** yet he whispered close to her without touching, always with his arms crossed to his chest.

Clelia instinctively backed toward the door, touching the handle with her hand, staring frightened.

 _What was happen?_

Kidd snorted,to Clelia he _seemed almost sorry_ that she had moved away, then he sat back down on the desk, opening the big hand towards her, and with a gesture told her to come closer.

Clelia could not refuse, and of course moving to the desk, always keeping a distance from him.

 **"You have to go in the house of a rich dirty man , seduce him, if that body as a brat you have was capable to do that,and bring me a diamond that those asshole keeps inside in that house. I want it."** he growled, putting a hand in his hair, moving the strands rebels.

Clelia immediately woke from the trance she had fallen.

" **Me? Why me ?"** she shouted, clenching her fists.

 **"Because you are a woman you idiot. And this guy is a lover of beautiful women ..it's your prize for...help your Crew."** Kidd bit his tongue.

He wouldn't certainly give her a compliment. And He was far to admit that she helped him.

 _She helps the ._

Clelia was surprised **. "And so..I was beautiful?"**

She didn't know why but _she wanted him_ to tell her so. _She haven't notice the word "prize"_

 **"..Beautiful?You?Don't make me laugh .."** Kidd grinned, trying to hide the fact that was evident that she was beautiful. _She was the only one that didn't see that..Idiot Bitch!_

Clelia was angry.

She was accustomed to insults of the Captain, but the fact that he considered her unable to seduce a man, angered her more 'normal.

 _Why?_

She grinned too.

 **"We'll see master Kidd..I do that!"** And race opened the door and walked away, leaving a stunned Kidd to look at he awoke immediately furious.

 **"Fuck!I did'nt say you can go! Hey! You stupid bitch back here!"**

But Clelia was already far away, savoring the victory.

 _I will show you stupid Eustass!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Of those days, the days when she had just arrived on the terrible black ship, Clelia remembered little._

 _The masked man who had brought them there, they called him "Killer", had given her a room like a closet with a small cot, a towel and men's clothes._

 _She remembered only the food and the Captain evil glances._

 _She hadn't said a word the whole withfatigue and exhaustion._

 _and especially she didin't want to irritate the read-head._

 _When she arrived on theship,she suddenly realized that she wanted to stay there._

 _There is nothing for her,out of there,nothing that was worth living,If not revenge towards who had reduced her in that state._

 _And what better way to seek revenge,and get it,unless to became a pirate?_

 _But she continued to have fear,especially fear of him._

 _Fear ,howewer,not prevented her from doing what her courious nature suggested to do._

 _Overhear the conversation between Killer,Kidd and her friend Eddie._

 _They were talking in Kidd's room,and she crouched in front of the large black door._

 _ **"Where are you fucking from zombieman?"**_ _His voice was like a hatchet that cut wood,sharp a flame like his hair._

 _ **"I don't know..I'm an orphan.I always lived on the streets in the city where your crewmate founds us."**_

 _Eddie didn't seem to say nothing._

 _She can saw he on her mind._

 _In font of the red-head beast,his mouth firm,without expressions,triyng to make him desist from asking._

 _ **"Don't say me bullshit,or I'm going to take that pile of bones that you carry around and I take her eyes with a spoon..eheheh"**_

 _Clelia was startled by the threat that reguards her. She was shaking,leanede more at the door._

 _She felt Eddie sighed,defeated and angry._

 _Bastard had wins._

 _The damn beast was more stronger than Eddie? Really? And Eddie had already noticed this?_

 _ **" I'm really an horphan..I don't remember my childhood,it's all a black hole to me,I only remember a strange type,approached me one day,promising me food,and then took me in a kind oflaboratory.**_

 _ **Hwas a doctor,i think.I remember all the opened me in two,He injected some sostances in my veins..He operated me for years..He give me that ability..to spit fire. He take me in a cage,There are other people in that place..and.."**_

 _Clelia started to cry in silent,for the memories of herfriend._

 _He knows that Eddie was destroyed by thinking of that,the memories were devouring him,_

 _She hoping that stop soon,otherwise the images that already stood out in her mind,would be more real and she could'nt repress the scream that was rising in her throat._

 _Eddie had stopped talking,and she could hear only silence._

 _Silence had replaced suddenly by a forward spectral heels coming toward the door._

 _She stood race,trying to get away,but before she could move,the huge black door swung open,and the red-head beast took her by the arm with huge force._

 _She cried a lot for the excruciating pain,and looked up._

 _Amber eyes staring at her with insane rage._

 _ **" Don't fucking try no more to overhear at my fucking door,pile of bones and shit!"**_

 _And a pale big hand splapped her ,even today, she still remember that first slap he gives her faint._

 _End of Flashback._

Clelia knew why Kidd had chosen her to steal the stupid diamond.

At least he didn't choose her because she was a woman ,no no.

She was sure that the reason was more 'reasoned and sordid.

She was a member of the crew that he cuold,no. _He wanted_ to loose.

And she doesn't have a _bounty,_ though three years are passed.

Reason was simple.

When someone attempt to make her a photo,she had already kill the photographer in a flit of _blind rage that caught her against the marines._

She couldn't stop.

She knews that the bounty is source a pride for pirates,and if she obtained one, Kidd,(maybe) became more polite.

But that hadn't happened yet.

So she doesnt' have a bounty,nobody knows her,and nobody knows that she was part of the scary crew of Eustass Kidd.

She sighed.

For that,she wuold demostrate to that red head idiot that she was a value member.

 _Another time._

Clelia's Demostrations for Kidd are not enough. _ever._

Heat waited leaning on the door of her room,his arms behind his head,his face strangely path by a kind of smile, the only one who could do,cause the scars on his face.

 **"Go on a Mission C?"**

Clelia smiled.

And she knew that _Wire_ had to eavesdrop her conversation with the captain, surely to intervene if his unpredictable temper had exploded against her.

 _He hates only women who eavesdrop, or even men? Thank you Wire.._

 **" He ewants a diamond this time. Do you remember when you burn two buildings because he wanted a crown belonged to who knows who? And not one of this building was the right one.."**

Heat puff with a hint of amusement.

He never wuoldn't laughed about his Capitain,Clelia knows that.

He was grateful,and respected Kidd so much.

 _Even her respected her Captain,but in her way._

 _If he only respect her a bit.._

 **" I need a nice dress,and I need to change me,I don't think you wanna see.."**

Heat suddenly pulled away from the door,and started walking away, **" I don't wanna to see anything little C,there's nothing to see!"** And he go away always with that smile.

The joke of Eddie hadn't irritated her,unlike the joke of Kidd.

 _" Becuse I know that Eddie jokes,and that mindless gorilla no!It's obvious!"_ But When she said that on her mind,a slight blush covered her cheecks.

###

Clelia appeared on deck an hour later, a long low-cut black dress put on her.

The chest was exposed,the tattoes in sight,small hands have black painted nails.

Hair were tied back in a long braid leaning gently on the shoulder, a large butcher knife was almost hidden inner her thigh.

She hadn't made up her eyes,She only put a purple lipstick on her full lips.

Her hand pulled away the nonexistent dust from her dress, gesture that she always did when she was nervous.

She looked up at the pack of men,she knew were staring.

Wire had his mouth wide open, like much of the crew that whistled in appreciation

 _" who is this beauty?"_ they seemed to say, Clelia smiled, one hand on her hip.

 _If the rich man was like most of them it would be a Joke._

Heat had always that crooked smile, and Killer who was leaning at the helm was unreadable as always.

She quickly sought the captain with her eyes,he was the only one she hadn't seen on the deck _and the only one she wanted to show the change._

She turned on her heels with the intention unhealthy that she never had in those three years, to go looking for him.

Heat stopped her abruptly.

 **"You want to go to the Captain ?I think it's a bad bad idea."** Killer had joined his friend, shaking his head in agreement.

 **"And why shouldn't I? Soon I go from that rich pig..He surely wanted to see if it is a sufficient disguise!"** She growled annoyed.

 _Let me go from silly Eustass!_

 **"It 's just for this that you want to go to him?"** Killer had whispered to her.

The tone he had used,she didn't like that at all, was the same as when he had asked her _why she was blushing._

 _Fucking Killer!_

 _"_ **What other reason would there be, you idiot?"** she continued to growl always trying to free herself, the bobbing of her breasts in motion create 'a standing ovation in the crew not far, Killer silenced them with a wave of his blades.

 _ **"**_ **I don't know Clelia, tell me .."** Killer continued to tease her and Heat had become close in a suit grip.

The dress was nice, but uncomfortable and Clelia knows that if she moved she cuold remained nakedin front of those pigs.

 _C'mon she just wanted to go to the Captain and show him that he was dead wrong about her body as a child!_

 **"Oh, go to hell!"** Clelia gave up and with a punch, broke free from Heat, holding her dress with her other hand, but instead of going to the shit Captain, jumped over the ship that was moored in the port of the mess island, which had no possessions except that stupid diamond, and ran into the street, the dress that floated behind her.

The two looked at her to get away, Heat holding his stomach hurt.

 **"She started beating like the Boss and she's 'really strange this period..We should tell her .."**

 **"Tell what? And to whom?"** Kidd voice interrupted them. He had come out of his room with his proper clothes and watched them suspiciously.

 **"Nothing.. is in mission."** Killer shrugged.

 **"But fuck i..don't.."** He ran a hand through his hair angry..Heat walked away, leaving the two some privacy.

 **"You what? she had a damn sexy dress..you should see it .."** Killer teased, patting him on the shoulder and walked away.

Kidd shook glaring his mate, growling.

 **"What I had to fucking see? A fucking child dressed up? No thanks shithead! I just hope that she will take the diamond or it will be worse for her!"**

And he ran back to his room fuming.

 **Killer chuckled.** _How long will it be before that idiot does something reckless?_

 _###_

Clelia running toward the damn house of that rich man.

She was angry because Kidd hadn't see wants to see his face.A stupid face of a looser.

And she was angry also for Killer,he kept making strange allusions.

 _Enough is enough, Focus._

Arrived at the gate,she saw what was going on some sort of gala evening, men and women were massed at the entrance and they were all together.

She was the only one alone, and felt a strange motion of envy seeing all those couples who embraced, all nice dressed

She swallowed and took courage.

With her dress, her innocent face and her gentle demeanor, no one asking was the only dressed in black, all the women wore pink clothes, blue or other Clelia jumped to the eye like a black rose in a bouquet of sunflowers.

Some staring at the tattoos, especially the word _"Hope"_ who had tattooed on her chest, just below the neck, from the written thinned the one hand a red lily, and on the other a bird that seemed to take flight from her skin .She was _so happy_ to show them on the arms were more 'small, small print and all sheet music that crossed each other up to form a patterns of words and notes. _Clelia seemed a pentagram and a book, something you could play and read._

Kidd had said a thousand times that if she wanted to get a tattoo or something, his Jolly Roger would be an excellent solution to that _crap_ that was on she was adamant about this.

 _When I feel accepted also by you, Captain, I do joy.  
_

This was what she thought,but she didnt say that to him..Kidd certainly didn't care about _her feelings._

 _Concentrated, I said!_

Why she kept thinking about _him?_ She was on a mission, _for fuck's sake._

Looking around and trying to mingle in the crowd, despite the color of her dress,she noticed a fat man who was sitting on a golden chair, surrounded by women. grinned.

 _I found Him._

A hand harpies her wrist, with immediately drew back, he was a man.

 **"Shall We dance beautiful lady?"**

The music was saccharine, and she had other things to think. _Take the diamond,go away._ But She was in the position of being unable to refuse.

With a fake smile, began to twirl with the boy, who was tall, handsome, dark-haired, dressed in a when his fingers tried to girding her wirst though, Clelia had a contemptuous jerk and a vision _of Kidd's hand that held her throat came immediately to her mind_

 _Why_ _ **?!**_ _This is something completely different! When did that piece of shit hugged me?_

She stood 'in the touch of the man, she could not think of anything _but the hands of Kidd, his big, strong hands._

 _As it would be embraced by..him?_

Clelia growled and shoved the man. _Fucking me, fucking Captain, what the fuck am I thinking?_

 _"Excuse me..I have to go!" She continued to growl without looking at the man in the eye._

Killer had told her not to start a battle..The Kidd crew was famous for the destruction of cities and civilians, but lately, due to the astronomical size of Kidd and Killer, an admiral always came to the rescue and the situation could overheat a lot..Eustass, he was one who loved to fight, but thanks to the advice of Killer, who had been heard for once, had decided to resort to missions at least occasionally, to loot and steal kill needed, but not as much as he did.

 _Clelia wanted to stick his knife into the throat of the moneybags, killing everyone present, find the diamond and go on a trail of blood._

She didn't like rich that rich people.

And then her thoughts were driving her crazy.

She forced herself to calm down, and go to the man who was sitting on the golden chair. he saw her approaching, he turned the other,she smiled lasciviously showing her chest and narrowing her eyes.

 _Was made._

 _###_

She managed not to be touched, swaying on her curves and trying to not show real disgust for what she was doing and especially with those who, to bring that man to his room with the promise that he would spend an unforgettable night.

 _The last of your useless life._

She had killed him,he had tried to put a hand on her, oily and greasy hands had been severed with a knife marched shooting from the strap and then Clelia had cut off his head.

 _ZAC_

The last thing that this man had seen had been the kind smile of that angelic little face turn into a devilish grin of pure joy.

Clelia had found the diamond in a glass case near the bed.

Was huge and purple, glistening, had to be worth millions of berry.

With a grin of victory, to be succeeded in the mission, the diamond wrapped in a sheet stained with blood, and with an elegant leap went out of the window of the house, running to the port.

They had set sail guy wasn't a Celeste Noble, but given the photographs that he kept in his room in heavy gold frames He surely knew one of them..Or least idolized them which she did not regret at all to killed him.

###

 _That's late at 'night and the damn woman still not back._

Kidd was pacing around his room, still in his clothes, a strange idea leapt into his brain.

 _I have to go... that fucking woman!_

Was completely enveloped in darkness, Killer was in the room with him, but he seemed to have forgotten.

 **"She'll be back."** The Slaughtermaster said.

Saw Kidd mad rush was killing his head **. "She's a good pirate."**

Killer knew that the red was not the listeening him. _Kidd was tense..Worried?_

 **"Killer go.. get her."**

 **"Who?"** Killer smiled sarcastically.

 **"Go! get that fucking woman ! Her dead body at least! Heat will want to see it."**

 **"You are so nice .."** The Slaughtermaster was about to burst out laughing. **"What about you? Do not want to see her again?"**

Kidd stopped his mad rush, was about to kill his first mate.

The faint knocking the door stopped them both.

 **"Who the fuck is there ?"** Kidd's deep voice betrayed a strange anxiety.

 **"I ..Master Kidd."** Clelia whisper.

Kidd sighed, glancing Killer cuckled behind his mask.

 **"I told you!"**

The captain cut him off with a slap on the nape discovery from the helmet.

 **"Come in woman,"** he growled.

Clelia opened the door with a satisfied grin, had a bundle in her hands and looked sharp.

 **"Fuck.. go to prepare the ship..we go."** Killer got up to the growl of the Captain, not before he murmured

 **"Sure..I leave you alone."** Kidd growled, pulling out his dagger and throwing him to the door.

Feigning a yawn, Killer shy it and left, closing the door.

Clelia had snarled with Eustass. _She was sick of Killer jokes._

The only problem was that now they were alone again, again both snarling toward the door.

She took a few steps without looking Kidd, unroll 'the bloodstained sheet and put' the big diamond on the table, dusting powder dress, nervous, walked away in the direction of the door with a little bow, always without looking at the man who stood near.

Kidd was watching.

 _Shit Shit Shit..Where the fuck did she get that dress?_

He blocked her wrist with a rapid movement. _Clelia remembered the dance scene of few hours before._

 _Again ..what he wants?_ She looked at him questioningly, and she noticed that Kidd was frighteningly serious.

 **"I want a detailed report on what the fuck has happened."** he hissed, his grip on the wrist 'more strong .

 **"Can I make you a report tomorrow? I'm tired Master Kidd.. We have the diamond.."** Clelia feigned a yawn.

 _I want to leave. Leave me!LET ME GO!_

 **"No..I want it now, damn woman..sit."**

 _Sit here on me.. how much i would like that fucking ass sit on my legs._

Kidd cursed himself for his toughts.

How long did he feel like this? Months...Years? Someday would no longer be 'managed to hold himself.

he was so obsessed with Clelia who also go in brothels did not help him.

He was sure that the fact of wanting her, depend on the fact that _she was the' only that he could not have._

She was part of his crew permanently from three years.

 _If anything happened would change all...But that dress.._ He wasn't accustomed to seeing her so discovery and sexy, and his desire grew even more. But he would hold on also this time.. _I don't have " the captain" nickname for nothing..The welfare of the crew before everythingh..no?_

Yet she had given her a way out, she wanted to leave his room..some sleep would help him, _but fuck that dress!_ His brain circuits had momentarily absented.

 **"Okay .."** Clelia whispered and sat down on a chair as he sat down on the bed lying on that.A hand on his eyes.

 _Do not look, do not look shit._

Clelia turned her chair to the bed of the Captain, with a large bearskin who acted as covered on which he was lying.

 _He seems tired.  
_

 _Crazy bastard._

 **"I took the diamond, I killed the rich guy and this is all.. it wasn't hard I cut off his head .."**

Kidd saw Clelia grinning at the thought. He got up on his elbows, unable to keep from staring at her.

She loose hair and now the savages fell on her back and shoulders, she was kinda dirty of the blood of that pig, but she seemed not even cure of that.

lips were purple from lipstick _inviting._

She was not looking as he was taken from his thoughts, but when she did, their eyes met, and she blushed a little.

 **"Okay, you've made it..damn woman .."** Kidd swallowed before speaking again **. " You were good."** He breathed looking the other way.

Clelia surprises, she was jolted on the chair.

 _ **"**_ **I was..** _ **good?"**_

 **"Shut up-** He said nervous- **you did something with this guy? Did you touched him? Has anyone touched you?"** Kidd was looking at her as if he wanted to kill her.

His eyes were deep and obscure.

She thought of the hand on her wrist.

She blushed even more '.

 _When they did, I thought of you._

 **"N-no one touched I take care of myself."**

 **" I know."**

 _When did he was so much closer ?!_ Kidd had crawled on the bed coming to sit in front of her, their noses were touching, and Clelia wanted to escape.

She could not.

 _Or would not._

He cupped her chin in his hand and looked at her, amber eyes amused.

 **"Shit, I thought you run away .."**

 **"No..No I-I can't .."**

 **"Or you don't want to?"**

Clelia felt burning, his look, his hand, his chest, his voice.

 _Stop Stop Stop._

 _No joking, she liked.._

 _the bastard ?!_

 _###_

 _A little 'more' long this time! ..I Hope that translation is good. The Heat past..We obviously know nothing, but he may have been massacred a bit by a mad doctor right? What do you think?_

 _Clelia has a big problem now..eheheh._

 _Until next time. Thanks so much for the rewiew,I need them! ;-)_

 _L.O.M._


	5. Chapter 5

_*Flashback_

 _The sky was covered with clouds that morning. Clelia was sitting in a corner on the deck, was checking the numerous bruises that covered her arms, neck and face._

 _All of Captain Kidd gifts._

 _She could do many things, sticking a knife in his throat during sleep, try to make his crew mutiny or 'just ask Eddie to kill him for her._

 _Or at least to make him very sick._

 _But she couldn't._

 _The first two things required cunning and preparation and that it would take months._

 _Besides, she was certain within herself, she would not ever wins against him._

 _At first glance, Kidd could seem like a big ape mindless, but watching him carefully, his moves, his words and his behavior had always an excuse, and it was for this reason and because of its incredible strength and persistence that he was so much loved and respected by his crew._

 _Most of them wanted to be like him, strong men, intelligent and scary men, would give an arm or a leg to have the charismatic personality of the fucking red-head._

 _Also,she could not ask help from Eddie._

 _She never seen him so happy._

 _He often came to her, and tried to help course._

 _Eustass beat her, or found excuses to beat her only when Eddie was not around._

 _Not that he beat her for no reason, in the perverse mind of the captain there was always a reason to slam her to the ground with a slap._

 _He hated being stared._

 _She did not know why, perhaps would never know, but the great Kidd, hated being fixed._

 _The most 'absurd thing was that Clelia could not help but staring._

 _She was on his ship, and he was the Captain._

 _That was the excuse, the truth was that Kidd intrigued her._

 _Clelia had lived in many places, met many people, but only when she was a child._

 _Then her life had taken a road made of loneliness and oppression, as long as she was brought in that damned laboratory._

 _Eustass was for her, in those days, the definition of what she wanted to be._

 _Free._

 _All in him was the expression of a freedom he had achieved alone._

 _It 's true, every human being is born free, but no one, at least in the eyes of Clelia was free as he was._

 _Free to be a Captain._

 _Free to follow his dream._

 _Maybe all the other pirate captains were like him,but Clelia knew only him._

 _So staring at him openly, without stopping, she wanted to learn all of his behavior,she wanted to be big and strong like him, she didn't want 'feel weak as she had been for years._

 _His hair, Those stupid glasses, his terrifying eyes._

 _And he always caught her!What have that bastard?! Eyes behind his back?_

 _After two weeks, Clelia didnt tremble anymore'._

 _She was beating every day,but like a rag doll, she did not react, did not show Fear._

 _She felt again to exist._

 _She felt alive._

 _This infuriated Eustass even more '._

 _He seemed amused by the fear he instilled in people, and the fact that she simply let him slap her like a rubber ball,irritated him._

 _Her bones creaked and the clothes were still so wide that she could wallow in it, yet Clelia that morning covered in bruises and swollen eyes,had a strange feeling that invaded her chest._

 _The same sensation she had felt years ago when a funny man with mustache teaching her to stay balanced on a tightrope in place that now didn't existed more._

 _She felt full of..hope._

Flashback end

###

Her thoughts were crushing, and the hand of Captain around her chin showed no signs of moving.

 _What the fuck ..?_

He kept staring at her, he had no more 'open mouth, and Clelia found herself still, again a victim of those amber eyes.

That eyes she had to leave, run away.

What woman would not do that?

 _With his hand that fucking crazy psychotic might break my head. And 'for this that I can not move.I'm afraid._

A voice in her head told her to put her hand on the hand of this 'great man that was sitting in front of her.

Clelia was doing everything possible to silence her thoughts, she thought of all the blows he'd give her in the past.

The insults,When he asked her to join the crew, The mission.

 _She beginning to blush again._

She let unintelligible curses out of her mouth in a whisper.

Kidd shook himself from his thoughts hearing her curse.

"What's up?" He was nervous ground his teeth, but he continued to hold the cupped hand on her chin, as if he was glued there.

"I do not understand what you are doing Master Kidd." She was angry and embarrassed, and with a firm movement, averting his eyes, she found herself clinging to his wrist, begging him to let her go gently.

"I do what I want, woman." He showed no signs to put off the damn hand, and Clelia found herself thinking about what the hell he wanted

He had ever touched her like grip on his face was firm but strangely gentle, not rude as he was always.

 _the hell did he want?_

"Not with me, Master Kidd." Clelia found herself surprised by her tone and by her own crazy words.

 _In the end nothing was happening! Why I had to make him angry? I knew what happened when he got angry!_

And yet inside her a small piece of herself felt happy for her _mutiny._

 _No one had ever dared to touch her._

The members of the crew respected her, now, and in the past when someone was attracted by her, _Killer had cut the victim in two._

Killer wasn't her hero.

Simply the Captain did not want those things to happen on his ship.

When they made port, all of they,were transformed into a herd of animals and were looking for fun, but on the ship, _no._

These things should not happen.

Kidd angry growl, "I'm not planning to do what you think, you idiot!"

"I do not think anything Ma-"

"And do not call me that! What are you and Heat? Two stupid twins who can not use the word Captain ?!" Finally, he was up.

 _The warmth of his hand had abandoned her cheek and Clelia for a second found herself sad about his departure._ He walked to the room furiously, his impressive muscle mass tended in nervous.

And he still had not punch her.

This new captain was beginning to scare her.

Yet 'her thoughts frightened her.

 _She found him..attractive._

 _Oh crap!_

"I've always called you like that." The redness on her cheeks unabated while she stood up, dusting off her dress trying to hide her face.

Kidd stopped .He did not expect an answer, _actually he expected her escape._

The strange moment had caught them both unprepared and that was left off by herself and by her arrogant comments.

 _What are you still doing here?_

"..Everybody call you Captain, maybe I should.. to me "Master" suits you more..Then Captain, is your nickname and I-"

" You..what?" He stopped again, hands on his hips, a grin on his courious face .

Clelia swallowed.

"Since you are interested in what I think Captain?"

Kidd scratched his chin, again caught umprepared.

 _She always behave like a bitch._

She was always answer a question with another question, she never revealed what she thought.

"Just tell me, is 'an order." He sighed.

"I wanted to distinguish myself from the others." Clelia kept looking her dress.

 _That was true._

She wanted to remind to the others that she and Heat had a common history,with him.

He unwittingly had saved them.

"You could stand out in other ways .." Kidd muttered under his breath, turning away and running a hand through his hair.

"Wh-What? And How? I already distinguish from the others enough, I am a woman and I think you've never beaten anyone as much as me!" Clelia found herself laughing at his back.

 _Mad Captain embarrassed?_ But no! He is only holding back from hit me. Why is a mystery.

Kidd cleared his shot from behind.

" _Clelia_..that's not what I meant."

 _Clelia_.

He almost never called her with her name.

A shiver of fear and who knows what else, was down her back.

 _She wanted the old Eustass_.Not this strange man with red hair that gave her shoulders, did not know how talk to him.

She didnt't know how manage the incessant beating of her heart.

She wanted to ask him what he meant, but he continued to give her his back, his hands clenched into fists, the silence was heavy.

It's like if the great man near her was waiting for _something._

Then her arm moved without notice, without first asking permission to her brain.

The hand was about to touch his shoulder, when the _Den Den Mushi ringing._

She withdrew her hand just in time, while Kidd turned to answer it .His face was unreadable.

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Eustass Kidd I suppose?" A mellifluous voice of a man from that angered him even more 'than usual.

"Who the fuck is, I said!"

"I'm going to come and take what Is mine..You should see her dance with me tonight!She was delighted by my presence, although I doubt he recognized me!" The man began to laugh sinisterly and Kidd found himself staring Clelia in front of him.

She holding her hand with a questioning look.

"Tell her to wait for me!My _bon-bon_ can not wait to see me again .."

"Who the hell are you ?! There's nothing here for you, ugly jerk, what awaits you here is just your death!" Kidd had risen slamming his fist on the table free.

Clelia jumped frightened.

"We'll see .."

The call broke off and Kidd was stunned staring at the den den.

He was mad.

"What? Who is Master Kidd?" Clelia was confused,She didnt' listen very well,the voice of Kidd had covered the call.

Kidd continued to growl, heavy and irregular breathing.

"Someone..Did you danced with someone tonight ?!"

Clelia breath heavily,a answer caught in her throat.

"Answer my fucking question! You lied to me!"

Clelia looked at him aghast. "I have not lied to you! I did not think that's a important th-"

"You said no one had touched you." Kidd now walked toward her literally in flames.

"And now this jerk calls you fucking Bon-Bon and says that-"

Clelia put a hand on the snarling mouth of the red head.

His black lips twitched, he was about to push her away when the woman's face changed completely.

She was shocked.

"It can not be .." she grumbled.

"WHAT?!" Kidd prancing, his voice muffled by her hand.

"It should be dead.. obvious that I did not recognize! How old should have now..100 ?!" She sighed nervous and confused.

"You've let a old jerk to touch you ?!" The captain pushed her hand away from his mouth with a snap.

Clelia looked out of her thoughts for a second. "He wasn't old Master Kidd..He was been a little more older than you,but should I assume that was un.. unless he has started to do experiments even on him too "

Kidd left for a moment go the anger and the feeling of.. _jealousy_ that gripped his chest.

 _Yes She had that was not important now._

 _Maybe later._

If this guy was who he thought he was, he would finally discovered something more 'about their past, _the past of her._

In the past that did not interest him, but for months he kept thinking about.

Where she born? How she had come from him? Why she never wanted to say anything? Kidd recalled that Clelia had preferred to fight and get beaten rather than talk about.

"You're talking about the fucking doctor who kept you caged? You never talk about never said what he did to you..How you arrived there..You don't have the same wounds of Heat nor the same powers..What he did to you? "

 _And why the hell he called you Bon Bon?_

Clelia repressed a shudder, this day is destined to go on forever?

 _I do not want to talk about it now._

The Kidd eyes staring at her insistently, and Clelia tried in every way to avoid his gaze.

"Listen Captain..this man..he is strong more strong.. we should prepare us for the worst." She had held her arms so hard that her nails went into the skin.

"Why the fuck did not you tell me anything! _I'm sick! SICK! You should fight that creep alone!_ In a crew is told everything to the Captain, and I try to solve their problems! _How the fuck can I help you if I do not know anything ?!"_

Trembling with anger Kidd, raised a hand up strongly, the hand, Clelia knew, would soon relapse on her cheek.

 _SLAP_

And so it was.

She had waited so long that slap during their conversation, and yet she was almost convinced that he wouldn't beat her, not breathing hard, narrow his jaw in a vise _, he watched the hand like it didnt' was his._

 _I'm not going to cry._

The pain was very strong, but she could not cry in front of him.

 _That was so long I did not cry that maybe I not even remember how to do that._

"I'm sorry, Captain." Holding her cheek with her hand, her eyes fixed on the ground. _That was her fault that he had lost patience._

He give her a slap to split her head _and yet she felt guilty._

 _What the hell was her problem?_

She could not see his face so she turned and ran strode toward the door.

"I will solve this alone."

Clelia left the room without waiting for an answer from the man who had given her his back,

When she closed the door, a big growl of frustration came from the room.

###

 _Hello everyone, and thank you so much for the reviews! They are never enough, so keep it up! I hope I did a good job, and if I did not tell me.I'mcurious to know if I can characterize well Kidd, I hope to.I apologize for any grammatical errors, the chapter is short, the next will be longer._

 _Until next time! :-)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone! Thank you as always for the reviews and for read the story, even if the reviews are not enough for a poor author in search of ispiration..The last chapter.. I did not like that very much, I hope to do a better job with that. For me it is very difficult to write well in a language that is not mine, but I'm realizing just now!_  
 _So, this time there will be no flashback. I give you some news about Clelia anyway._  
 _Clelia plays the harmonica, know how to use daggers and is an excellent acrobat .._  
 _I'm afraid of not being able well to express her character, and that worries me a little._  
 _I'm open to criticism and advice, because it is the first time I write a story, then please do your thing!_

 _And now, it goes._

 _###_

Clelia tossed and turned in her bed, the events of the previous days had upset her.

 _Bon-Bon_

That nickname.

She hadn't hear that since a long time, and now that stupid, hated nickname continued to circulate in her brain,massacring her pace of mind..She can see the man who had called her like that, and she could not remember well.A dark shadowy face, from the bars of a thick cage. Glasses,white spiky hair..a scar that cut his mouth in two parts..But She could not remember other tinghs.

She rembered Eddie on the operating table, a dim light to illuminate that dirty little table full of bloof. She shoock her head. She had been on that table too.

But for _other reasons._

She felt a shiver down her spine, and the feeling of sickness she felt the harbor, straight 'out of bed, down' for the hallway stairs of the ship, straight on the sink in the large bathroom, where she vomited.

 _Don't remember_

She think that she didn't made any noise, but as she looked in the mirror, red eyes that spilled tears and her hands gripping the sink with anger and disgust, she heard a timid knock at the door.

 **"Clelia?"**

She instantly recognized the voice of Killer.

He seemed to be everywhere on the damn ship. She wiped her mouth with a towel .The shirt she wore was clean, thankfully, and with a bit of chutzpah, she would have escaped to the questions of the first mate.  
 _Maybe._

She opened the door quietly, nodding over her feet. Killer mask was staring at her.  
 **"I've heard rumo-"**  
 **"It is nothing.. maybe it's dinner."** She tried to leave, exceeding his figure with folded arms. But Killer was not ready to give up.

 **"I have not seen you there..** **For two days I don't see you at all..and you usually don't lose opportunity to bother with your harmonica .."** Killer laughed softly.

Was true.  
Two days in her cabin without seeing the Captain and the others. Except for Eddie who brought the meals she ate a bit.

He knows her.  
He simply sat next to her, waiting.  
Waiting for her to be ready to talk.  
But she never felt ready to talk.

She wanted to do that. It could be wonderful, reveal to them all her troubles, to Killer.. _to Kidd_ ..  
But she can't.

She have fear that even talking about it, would have unearthed memories that she had decided to bury within themselves.  
She _trusted_ them, Eustass was wrong.  
 _She didn't trust herself._  
her fears.  
her past.

She continued to walk with her back to Killer.  
 **"Come.. have a drink with me."**  
Clelia turned in surprise,He drank infrequently, He wasn't like the others. Obviuosly he wanted to comfort her.

A hint of a smile furrow her' lips, and nodding, Clelia' following the companion to the kitchen.  
A drink would do her good. A drink with a friend.

In the kitchen, the two were enjoying each other's company in had taken a beer for himself ', and much to the amusement of her, drank with a straw.

She sipped a glass of was a good drinker, remembered being drunk almost never.

 **"I already know all about that man,Kid told me about it."** Killer had started casually, as if they were discussing the weather.  
Clelia stiffened in her chair trying to be indifferent.

 **"I understand you do not want to talk..I remember I told to you, the first time we met, it was not important for us to know your we saw how you were good to slaughter people, for a while there was you fight at our side was enough..for a little bit. "**

Killer took a break,looking her under his mask. She had opened her mouth two or three times, and then close it,she look her glass as if he weren't more 'in the room. But he was determined to continue.

 **"But you know** ** _,dagger woman_** **, after three years things are changed- we are used to different sides of Clelia, like for Heat. We saw you laughing, poised on the sails of the ship escaping the wrath of the Captain, cook for us, listen to us..made our dress..plaied the harmonica..and then we see you sad and distant, and what we wanted to do was help you. We are nakama and, I bet you would not hesitate a second if I were in trouble. .and you're always in. "**

Killer caught his breath, studying her. He had never talked so much, probably in _his whole damn life._.But they were all worried about her. Also he.

 _Clelia burst into tears._ Her bright brown eyes filled with tears and then she leaned on the table, holding out her arms to him, _hugging him._

 **"I don't want to worry anyone .."** She sobbed on his shoulder, Killer had been frozed. No one dared to touch her, he knew that _someone_ would be very angry if he do that.

But when she rub 'her face on his chest, still hugging him more, he gave in, and put his hand on her head, stroking her hair.

 _So soft._

 **"And** ** _fuck_** **.. I'm..I'm afraid."** A small whisper against his chest. Killer continued to hug her in silence.

What he could do? Clelia was not someone who was going to talk easily. He had tried so many times to get her to talk, and he had never dug nothing.

Maybe,waiting,touching her like that,try _to made her felt safe_.. he could get her to say something more.

After all this time,He only knew that she had been imprisoned with Heat.

Apparently, Clelia seemed an ordinary girl, in comparison to his friend who looked like a vodoo doll.  
But when you looked better you could tell she stubbornly hided psychological wounds .She didn't trusted anyone.

She hides her emotions , and she never spoke of herself.

It was as if her life had begun when she joined their crew.  
But he had _never_ seen her cry.  
She wanted to appear tough, or maybe who knows.. she really was.

She had to be really bad to burst in front of him.  
A quiet breathing on his chest, made him realize that the woman had fallen asleep.

 _I can't believe that.._

Killer tried to shake her,but she still slept with a small smile on her full lips.

 _Who knows since she doesn't close her eyes._

He continued to stroke her hair, with a half smile, at least, he had helped her to take nap.

Not a a bad start.

The warmth of the woman crouched over him and the fatigue made its course, and Killer does not even remember falling asleep in that position, when a low growl take him back to reality, several more hours' later ..


End file.
